


Monsters and Aliens

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crossover, Established Relationship Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, First Meetings, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Fugitive Dean Winchester, M/M, Military, Offer of sex, Sexy Jack O'Neill, Snarky Jack O'Neill, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: While Dean broods in a dive bar, Jack O'Neill comes in and changes his life.





	Monsters and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around for a bit. There is a second part that I've started, although this is a stand alone story. Writing is just starting to come back to me as I lost my words when my mother died.
> 
> I always wanted to do a "Walk Into a Bar" fic, but don't always like to be pressured by time constraints, so I did this on my own.

### A Few Years Ago

Sam decided he needed sleep more than he needed a drink. The hunt had been frustrating and had yielded no results. Whatever was dropping and mummifying bodies had escaped their tight net and they still didn’t have a clue what they were hunting. Worse, when they’d gone to the Coroner’s Office, one Colonel Samantha Carter had confiscated all their notes and research. Colonel Carter was from the Air Force and that had freaked the fuck out of both Sam and Dean. Dealing with local cops or even the FBI was one thing; the US Military was quite a different animal all together. There was something going on and Dean hated not knowing. Sam responded with research, but that had never been Dean’s way.

Dean was currently brooding while nursing a glass of whiskey in the no-name bar around the corner from the motel. It was a Tuesday night and the dimly lit bar was practically empty. Sprawling out in his booth, he was mentally reviewing the details of the hunt when a tall, silver haired man approached the table. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Dean took a long look and smirked. “Sorry, dude, I don’t swing that way.”

“Except we both know that’s not true, Winchester,” the man said, sitting down opposite a shocked Dean. He motioned to the bartender, holding up two fingers. Not saying a word until the drinks had been brought over, the man placed a thick folder on the table.

“I’m Major General Jack O’Neill. You’re Dean Winchester. Your brother Sam is around the corner at the motel, room 114,” he informed Dean. His long fingers tapped the folder between them. “In here is everything we need to know about you, your brother, and your life. You have a habit of showing up where some very strange things happen. When you leave, those strange things stop happening,” he detailed. 

“And that’s not getting into all the dead bodies, which to give you your due, mostly don’t seem to be your fault.”

Dean had listened, his face impassive. “What do you want, O’Neill?”

“Just giving you a friendly warning, Winchester. Whatever you think you’ve been hunting here is outside your purview and experience in every way. The Air Force has it under control and I’m asking you to back off before you or your brother end up dead.”

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll have you and your brother arrested and you’ll disappear into one of the government’s alphabet agencies.”

“I don’t take well to threats,” Dean snarled.

“No, you don’t seem to be that type at all. But I have the power and the authority to do something about anything or anybody I perceive as a threat to national security. If I determine you’re a threat to national security I can and will have you and Sam arrested,” Jack said.

“How is that not a threat?” Dean demanded.

“Look, Dean. You seem like a good guy. I’m just trying to keep you alive.”

“I’m pretty good at staying alive all on my own, Jack.”

“Not according to this,” Jack said, two long fingers once again tapping the folder his people had put together. “There are any number of events listed here where you either faked your death or you actually died. If you continue this hunt I believe you call it, you might stay dead.”

“You seem… rather accepting of what is impossible. I wonder why that is?” Dean inquired.

Jack looked around. “We really can’t talk here. Why don’t you come home with me? I’m sure Daniel would love to meet you.”

“I told you, I don’t swing that way.”

“And I told you, I’ve got the names of at least 10 men that you’ve had sex with over the last eight years. If it makes you feel any better, I’m bi also,” Jack retorted.

“Wow, you got all that in a day? I’m impressed. So, is this a proposition or blackmail?” 

“How about we call it an exchange of information? If you’re interested, you can join me and Daniel for some fun. If you aren’t, I’ll drive you back to your motel.”

~*~

And that was how Jack and Daniel found out about the supernatural that existed in the world and how Dean found out about aliens.


End file.
